<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Warmth of Your Smile by willswheelsonthebus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525685">In the Warmth of Your Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus'>willswheelsonthebus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Stubborn Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug, give him one mike, he always needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s had a pretty bad night. Scratch that, pretty bad year. Mike can’t rewind time, but he can be here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Warmth of Your Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just have a lot of thoughts about that Halloween night. Can you believe I didn’t mention “Crazy together” once? I hope the feeling is invoked, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder with legs pressed in close in Mike’s basement. It must be getting pretty late now. The fear’s still sitting in Will’s stomach like a lump, but it’s settled now thanks to Mike and his comforting words. His reassurances are still floating about in Will’s head when Mike says something and he has to turn to him to try to catch it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike scoffs lightly at his friend. “I said you really should have told me about that girl-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever. you should have told me she was coming with us tonight, that you were inviting her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still upset over that? Come on, Mike.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Because of her-” he cuts himself off and lowers his voice again. “If I wasn’t so focused on all that, I would’ve been with you the whole time.” his chin is jutting out and Will’s worried he might cry, but instead he just curls his fists up, pulling on the pants of his Ghostbusters suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s nobody’s fault. And don’t blame Max. ‘Sides you never asked about your friend, El being in the party. Just decided." he says it matter of factually as he swipes a bite-size snickers from the table and unwraps it. He tries to avoid conversations about her usually, especially if Mike’s the one talking about her, but he can’t help the comment that rolls off his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Mike has all of a second to feel offended before he looks at Will’s face. That’s right, now isn’t about him and besides, Will’s right anyway. He always seems to be right. He wishes he knew what Will was thinking though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. I just d- Look, it doesn’t matter anyway, okay?” Will sticks the whole snickers in his mouth and bites down. Hard. It gives him something else to focus on, other than the thoughts running through his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sheesh, you won’t even have a conversation with me? Fine! I don’t get what the problem is anyway? It’s not like she’s done anything to you! She even helped save you!” During Mikes little tirade, Will finishes his mini up, but was now looking to the ground, visibly shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns towards his friend within the second Mike was done talking and lets loose on him. “Jeez, I just don’t like her, okay?! Not everybody has to like everybody and I don’t! You don’t like Max? Well I don’t like this El you-you keep talking about! God, you can’t just shut up about her! I- I mean I get it, you care but guess what? I’m right here, Mike!” There are tears in Will’s sullen eyes now, but he keeps going, voice softer this time. “I came back. She left. You’re always here for me, but it’s like you’re not at the same time and I hate it.” The words are practically growled as they make their way out of Will’s angry throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike looks at Will, his best friend since they were five, as if he’s been stricken. It hurts, to hear all the thoughts and feelings that have been built up inside his small friend this whole time he’s been back home. He thought it’d been him and Will against the rest of the world, but it turns out he’d been part of what was hurting him most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinks and feels something running down his cheeks. Huh? How long has he been crying? “I-I’m sorry. Will, I-” He looks down at his lap, then back up at the boy in front of him. Tears escape his eyes too and Mike wants to hold his hand or hug him, to comfort and be comforted, but he’s afraid he’s lost those privileges now, so he settles for just looking at his sad face, sure that he’s never felt so crushed in his life, excluding the time he saw “Will’s” body being pulled from the quarry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will, I didn’t know you felt like that. I thought we told each other everything.” Will’s sharp look makes Mike flinch and inhale a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so did I. But I guess not anymore.” When Mike looks at him questioningly, Will sighs. “You and El sure got pretty close while I was- gone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike is stunned for a second. He racks his brain and then it clicks. No, no way. “Will, it’s not like that! I- We weren't -!” He clumsily scrambles closer to Will on the couch and clutches both of his hands in his own. “I promise it wasn’t like that. Not for me, definitely! You know I-” The words don’t quite make it out of his lips, but the answering blush to both of their faces is enough tell them both the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, then why did you act so uh, you know?” Will looks to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike bumps his shoulder, still holding his hands and makes sure to look into his eyes as he says the next words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I lost a friend. I guess I started to care about her.” At Will’s hurt expression, Mike quickly corrects his phrasing. “As a friend though, a friend only! Besides, she doesn’t even know basic stuff. I think it would be, like, taking advantage of her.” Mike makes a face. He remembers Nancy overhearing Nancy talk on the phone to Barb about that. His dad was never gonna tell him, so he’s lucky to have learned it somewhere when he did. He still feels guilty for that kiss, knowing what he knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mike?” Said boy looks at Will and his heart almost stops. There are dried tears on his face and a question in his eyes still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, anyway.” He says softly, pulling Will closer and wrapping his arms around him tentatively. Will seems to accept this, so Mike leans his head on Will’s shoulder and then, with the silence of the house around them, he just breathes him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will sits there, still and breathing shallowly. He’s too nervous to do anything, not wanting to make a mistake and have Mike move away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s maybe thirty seconds before Mike chuckles and burrows closer to Will, gently stroking his back with a single finger. “I’m not made of glass, you know?”</p>
<p>Will seems to calm when he hears that and relaxes instantly. “S-sorry. Nervous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” If Will could see the expression on Mike’s face as he say those words, he’d see the hopelessly lovesick look he wears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will, wearing his own lovelorn look, places his head atop of Mikes and his arms come around Mike in a hug-like fashion, then stay there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s quiet inside Mike’s home. The only sound the boys can hear are their breathing and the muffled television upstairs. Will can feel Mike’s heartbeat against his side and he wonders if Mike can feel his. It’s a nice thought and it makes his heart feel all fluttery inside. There’s so much he’s yet to tell Mike, that he must know now but Will wants him to hear it too. He wants to-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- Wha-?” Mike’s head shoots up and he stares wide and owlishly at Will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, a kiss?” Will’s losing his nerve, but he looks into Mike’s eyes and Mike doesn’t look disgusted. He looks amazed, like he’s surprised that Will would actually want to kiss him of all people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah!” Mike catches himself and then says, calmer, “I mean, sure, okay.” But his eyes are still eager and Will can’t help but grin, even as his cheeks turn a dewy pink. It’s okay, Mike’s are the same color.</p>
<p>“I’ve never done this before.” Will confesses. It’s kind of daunting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never done this with someone that matters.” Mike whispers back as his face comes closer to Will’s own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Will’s heart hammer even faster. He feels almost like a grown adult and at the same time like he’s five years old again, meeting his best friend for the first time on those swings. His eyes are cracked open just the slightest bit ‘cause he figures you gotta be able to see which direction you’re going in, right? He thinks Mike probably looks beautiful this close up because he looks beautiful all the time, but he can’t see to well with his eyes squinted half open and half shut so he’ll half to check another time. Another time, wow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His internal monologue seems to die as Mike’s lips graze his own, his eyes slipping shut fully and of their own accord. After five seconds it’s over but then Mike’s coming back in again. And again. And again. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing and Mike doesn’t seem to either, so he just tries to emulate what he’s seen in movies and from TV. It seems to be working, Mike and him pressing their lips together and rubbing them around slightly. It feels nice, at least. He’s grabbed onto the back of Mike’s suit sometime during their kissing and Mike’s bunched up the front of his in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re still softly kissing when the door to the basement opens and the clicking of heels starts down the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.” Mike curses. They jump away from each other as quickly as they can, almost as if just burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boys!” Mrs. Wheeler rounds the corner and peeks her head down. She looks at them suspiciously for a few seconds then shakes her head fondly. “Boys, sort out your candy now! Will, your brother’s here to pick you up, sweetie.” She smiles, turning and heading back up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, mom!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike looked put out as Will and he starts sorting through the candy and chocolate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eugh, raisins.” Mike’s face scrunches up and he’s about to throw them in the trash can, but Will stops him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I’ll take them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you don’t like raisins either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, mom does.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike’s eyebrows go up at that. “Dude, I’m seriously questioning your mom right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will just shrugs and smiles. “She eats them on her oatmeal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When nothing else is said Will looked at Mike questioningly, still going through the candy pile. “Huh? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mike, come on. What’s true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are too good! How is this possible? That I could meet someone like you and you would think I’m worth anything is beyond me.” Mike’s tone is joking, but Will leans over and pecks his cheek anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you know how important you are, Mike? To the party? To me?” He leans in and just when Mike thinks for sure, they’re going to kiss again he smiles and pushes him back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” In Will’s hand is a Baby Ruth. Mike looked at him questioningly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dont-?” He wasn’t sure what was up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss?” Oh. Oh, okay. Well, if it was an exchange Will wanted than he’d be happy to oblige.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay, yeah!” <em>Wow, calm down, Mike. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will just laughs slightly in return. Then, they’re coming closer and closer, but the sudden sound of footsteps on the wooden steps stop them in their tracks. They didn’t even hear the door open this time. Was it never shut? They can’t remember. Mike and Will back up until they’re at a safe distance from each other, then Will picks up his candy-filled bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfect timing, as Jonathan rounds the corner just then. His eyes are tired but his lips curve into a smile when he sees Will. He waves and nods his head at Mike too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys, you hit a lot of houses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They look at each other and remember the events that had taken place earlier. “Uh, it was pretty good. We decided to come back early though and just watch some Halloween movies.” Mike covers for Will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Not too scary?” Jonathan’s concern is palpable an honestly, Mike gets it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, n-no. Funny ones mostly.” He’s blanking, shit, he’s blanking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, E.T and So-something Wicked This Way Comes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. You guys okay? You’re kinda jumpy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no. It’s all over. He knows and he’s gonna tell they’re mom, then Mrs. Wheeler’s gonna find out, oh God, Ted-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you guys actually watch a scary movie? ‘Cause I won’t be mad. Will, I know you love them, an-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will sighs and looks over at Mike, who gives him a smile and a quick wink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, yeah. We watched Cujo. It was really scary and ya know, we’ll probably both have nightmares now.” He looks back to Mike, who nods along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okaaayy.” Jonathan draws the word out, still not sounding convinced, but whatever secrets they’re holding, it doesn’t seem they’re ready to give it up quite yet.</p>
<p>Will turns back to Mike and walks over to him. “Here.” He looks down and in Will’s hand is the Baby Ruth from earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-” He looks at Jonathan standing on the foot of the steps and then back at Will. “Our deal.” He maybe puts too much emphasis on the words, but that’s neither here nor there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will grins. “It’s okay. You’ll make it up to me, won’t you Wheeler?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It nearly short circuits Mike’s brain, but he manages to hug back when Will goes in for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll call you later on the walkie.” He promises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Kay.” Then Will’s out of Mike’s arm’s and moving up the stairs, shouting a ‘see ya’ behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye!” Mike yells back, then he plants himself on the couch with a doofy grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, buddy?" Jonathan looks puzzled as he and Will make their way out to the car, having already said by to Mike's mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You guys drink some Kool-aid or something? Have some kind of red candy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan can swear he sees Will's soul leave his body the moment he say it, the sheer terror on his face is enough to read and he feels like a fool. It doesn't take a genius to round up all the clues and know what they mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah! We had.. Skittles! It was skittles!" Will hurries through an answer and though it's hardly believable, Jonathan lets it go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, congrats." He ruffles Will's hair and the boy looks unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For what? Eating skittles?" He's incredulous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. I haven't had any, but I hear they're pretty good." He says as they buckle their seat-belts and Jonathan starts the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That changes Will's mood instantly and he smiles. "Oh, I still have tons! You can have some of mine!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, thanks, bud."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan turns up the music on the radio, a song about someone who's in love, their heart breaking, and for the first time Will can't relate to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comment and Kudos are appreciated! My tumblr is <a href="https://willswheelsonthebus.tumblr.com/post/619929136029433856/in-the-warmth-of-your-smile">willswheelsonthebus</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>